


Trust (Arjuna)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Internal Conflict, Marking, Master/Servant, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: How can Master and Servant square their feelings of inadequacy to one another?
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Trust (Arjuna)

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor here, though not stated, is meant to be Romani.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a little embarrassing, in her opinion, re-watching the footage being projected on the screen of her last mission. To help the staff improve their support systems, the Doctor and Da Vinci had begun these little workshops in order to give tips and tricks to them on how masters worked with their servants and what areas they needed to compensate for, using her as and example. Or rather a guinea pig. She tried to hide her face, giving little awkward smiles as the Chaldea staff looked to her with beaming eyes and excited faces, watching her footage as the Doctor spoke.

“As you can see, even a servant can become incapacitated by unseen events. In that case, with the Master having their hands full, it is your job to take control of the situation and work together with them to make up the deficit by working out possible options of retreat or surveying the environment to work out new possible advantage that can then be conveyed to the Master.”

She watched the reel on screen of her and her archer servant, the dark, brooding and often melancholic Indian prince Arjuna, racing through the woods of their last mission and remembered the circumstances well. He had been shot in the eyes with poison of some kind by a monster, leaving him temporary blind, unable to aim his bow. 

“Master, I can’t see! You’ll have to take over. Be my eyes and I shall follow your orders as your bow! You mustn’t hesitate!” he had said in his haste.

“Are you sure about this though?” she answered back, knowing how precarious his issues of trust were and doubting her own competence.

He had taken her hand then, saying, “Of course, with my life! You are my Master!”

She watched herself nod as they ran off, beset by monsters on all sides. The clips showed her instructing him where to shoot, firing off quick orders left and right, Arjuna’s aim was straight and true despite his limitations at the time. What the footage didn’t show was that this had gone on for two hours. Nothing but them, surrounded by monsters, with naught but his bow and her meager combat training to hold them off for all that time. It had been poor planning on her part. She had thought only one servant would be enough, she hadn’t expected the horde of beasts to be as massive as it had been. The Doctor and Da Vinci, however, had praised her for her quick thinking and tactics, asking if they could use the footage collected in their next workshop. 

Suddenly, a heavy feeling weighed down on her, seeing the way Arjuna struggled in the video. Her actions, her unpreparedness had caused that stress on him. She had been too cocky, something she had jokingly accused others in her group of, particularly Gilgamesh, and this had been her punishment. No, Arjuna had been the one punished. 

After the workshop had ended, she was walking back to her quarters, the consequences of her actions still lingering in her mind, sighing heavily. Suddenly, a high-pitched giggling made her jolt and she peered around, trying to figure out where it came from. She glanced around the corner to see a couple of staff members talking about the workshop, excitedly chatting with each other over what they had seen, and, to her pleasant surprise, how much they liked Arjuna.

“Can you believe he held them off even though he was blind at the time?!” one shouted.

“I know! And he’s so dreamy! That angular face! Those dark eyes! That soft hair!” replied the other.

“Oh my god, don’t even get me started on his voice, ugh! And those arms!”

“He’s pretty fit for such a tall, lanky guy!”

“Well he is an Archer, guess you have to have some arm strength to use a bow.”

“But not all Archers use bows!”

“That’s true… Gosh, that Master is so lucky, having a servant like Arjuna on her team!”

“Tell me about it! He’s not the only one either!”

The conversation got derailed as they wandered off, talking now about the other members of her group they found attractive, and she couldn’t help giving a little grin, feeling both pride at the fact that her peers liked her group enough to be envious of her, but also nostalgic remembering all the work she had put in to get her team to cooperate as much as they did to this point. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn’t heard anyone walk up behind her until she heard a playful voice dance in her ear.

“Are you having fun there, Master?”

She jumped, feeling her heart try to escape her chest as she screeched. Panting slightly from her scare, she turned to see Arjuna looking to her, one hand on his hip, his eyes somewhat mischievous as he gave her a playful smile. 

“A-Arjuna!” she stammered, “What are- you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, Master. Especially when you are in a position of power over the others in question.” 

His chiding was more teasing than actual reprimanding, but she gave him a little pout and a frown, replying, “Well you were spying on me just now without my knowledge, so you’re not one to talk, Arjuna.”

“Hoh, trying to turn the blame on me? You’re incorrigible, Master.”

“You’re the one who started it.” She replied, her frown turning to a bit of a smile as she saw the amusement grow in his expression.

“Well if I am to take the blame then as your servant, there’s no help for it I suppose… however, I would strongly question the authority of those in power if this is all it takes to reduce a simple happenstance to a childish fight.”

“I never said this was a fight!” she snapped back, but then paused as she noted his little chuckle, narrowing her eyes a little, but with a smile, “…you just laughed Arjuna.”

“No I didn’t.” He stated rather bluntly, dismissing her claim.

“You did! You laughed!”

“You make it sound like I never enjoy myself, Master.”

“Well I mean it’s just so rare…”

“Master, do you enjoy harassing me so?” he sighed.

“Oh, so now you’re going to play the victim?” she teased.

“Well I should think that after two hours of being blind, I am deserving of a small respite, yes.” 

He had said it as a joke, of course, not meaning to bring it up to jab at old wounds, but he couldn’t have known how she had been feeling about it. When she went quiet, he immediately noticed the shift in mood and furred his brow, looking to her, asking worryingly, “Master?”

“No, it’s nothing Arjuna. I’m sorry, but I should go.”

However, before she could turn and walk away, he had caught her by the wrist, his visage now serious and demanding. “It’s not my place to stop you Master, I know, however, please talk to me.”

She paused a moment, surprised first that he caught her, and also by the level of seriousness in his expression.

“Do you blame yourself for what happened?” he wondered.

His question caught her even more off-guard, eyes going wide as she turned back to him, as if to confirm it, but when she tried to speak, nothing came out, and she backed down, feeling him slowly let go of her wrist. 

She looked away from him, feeling that weight on her heart again as she tried to find the right words. “It’s my fault. You only got into that mess because of me. I didn’t plan thoroughly enough. I got overconfident and proud and because of that, you had to fight in that stressful situation, blind. If I had just been more cautious and brought others to support us, we could have-“

Suddenly she caught her breath as he planted his hands against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her there, his expression almost angry. However, once he seemed to notice what he had done, he snapped from his hard look, glancing away a moment, a slight embarrassment in his eyes. “I-I apologize Master, that was… out of line.” He ran a hand over his face, as if to calm himself, then placed the hand on her shoulder, recovering his earlier determination. “However, you mustn’t blame yourself for what happened. You took a risk, and it did not work out exactly as planned. You forget though, Master, I was there too. I was watching the video along with everyone.”

“You were?” she cut in, genuinely surprised. She hadn’t seen him in the room. Had he been hiding in the back somewhere?

“Yes, I was, and for the situation you had, you did marvellously. You managed to help me repel the enemy attack until the bitter end despite my handicap at the time.”

“B-But the only reason-!” she tried to cut in, to deny his praises, but he grew serious once more, snapping back a little harshly.

“Enough!”

She froze, looking a little sheepishly to him as he continued.

“The only reason we escaped with our lives was because we worked together to help one another! What does it matter, all the ‘what ifs’?! The point is we escaped! And we escaped without anyone else’s help but our own! Together!”

She stayed silent a moment, letting him collect his thoughts a little, as though he just realized he had been yelling at her, watching him take a deep breath, lowering his head to gaze at the floor, his hair covering his eyes to hide the embarrassment.

“The point is…” he continued, now more softly and tenderly, “I trusted you, Master, to be my eyes. I trusted you with my life, and you kept that trust. And for that, I thank you.”

She stood stunned for a moment, feeling a slight blush of colour tint her cheeks as he looked up at her, as if waiting for a response.

“Arjuna…” she reached over, putting a hand against his cheek, watching him twitch lightly against the soft contact, “Of course… of course, you placed so much trust in me, how could I ever let you down?” she smiled a little, seeing a slight colour start to appear in his own cheeks. “Thank you. I understand what you’re trying to tell me. I’m sorry I failed to take into account the situation to begin with, and for always being hard on myself. However I’m glad that you’re so understanding and can snap at me when I need it.”

He stuttered a little, saying, “A-About that, Master! I deeply apologize for-!”

However, she cut him off with a laugh, shaking her head at him, “No, don’t apologize for it, I’m saying I’m glad you did. Honestly, I think you’re the only one who’s brave enough to actually snap at me when I need it!”

“The only one?” he questioned, a little awed in surprise.

She nodded back, saying, “Yep! The only one! From now on, as you’ve trusted me with so much, I’ll trust you to do the same!”

“Do you trust me?” he said, but his tone had shifted from embarrassed or angry to sincerity. There was a tender determination to his voice that she couldn’t quite make out, but the way he gazed into her eyes told her how important her answer was.

“…Of course, with my life.” She responded calmly, clearly, making sure there could be no other interpretation to her words. Then, she felt her face flush slightly as he came closer, his forearms against the wall, his body approaching hers as he lowered his head so that his lips were close to hers.

“Do you still trust me even now?” his voice had dropped to something low and smooth, and she gulped a little. 

“Yes, of course.”

“Then why do you stutter and shake?” he asked, noting the tremble in her hands.

She balled her hands into fists, saying, “I-It’s not you. Just… I think my imagination is running away with me, that’s all.”

“Oh? Is that so?” he asked, almost playfully as he bent down to break the distance between them, catching her lips in a soft kiss. By the time he broke, he could feel a spark ignite deep within him, and he wasn’t sure he could stop it. He couldn’t help the amused smile on his lips as her eyes went wide, but then her cheeks flushed pink, and he asked, “Do you still trust me now?”

“Yes.” she replied, a little bewildered.

“Then come with me.” He stated, or rather ordered, taking her hand and raced down the hall with her in tow. She wasn’t sure where he was taking her, but her imagination had an idea, and though she didn’t see his face, she could tell by his pace that he was almost desperate.

She followed him without question, watching as he glanced about, making sure no one saw them as he lead her to his room. Calmly, he opened the door, doing one last check before walking in, still holding her hand. Once the door had shut, it was rather dark, and she couldn’t see anything, stopping when she felt him let go of her hand. 

“Arjuna…” she was about to ask what his plan was, but then she suddenly felt him press her back into the door, quickly capturing her lips, this time the kiss far more heated and desperate. She didn’t resist, wrapping her arms rather swiftly about his neck, giving a little sound as she felt her body pressed between his and the door. When he nibbled at her bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss, she allowed it without a second thought, moaning against him as his tongue caressed hers. She took deep breaths through her nose, feeling their bodies start to grind together, feeling one of his hand reach down to wrap one of her legs about his waist, letting their hips grind together in rhythm. By the time their kiss broke, they were both left breathless, their mutual sounds beginning to spark heat between them. He moved down her neck, kissing and licking the skin as her head nodded back slightly, one of her hands coming to tangle in his dark ebony hair, both of them lost in the moment of frenzied desire. She gave a little moan, feeling him begin to harden beneath his slacks. 

Through his breaths, she heard him utter, “M-Master, I-…”

“It’s ok…” she replied, her own voice caught in the fever, “It’s alright, I…. I trust you, Arjuna.”

Those sweet words seemed to awaken something in him, seeing her losing herself in wild abandon, and she felt his mood shift suddenly, a smirk grazing the skin of her neck. “You really shouldn’t.” he warned moments before she gave a loud cry, feeling him sink his teeth into the skin of her neck, knowing surely it would leave a bruise. He gave a groan, feeling her fingers pulling at his hair, his desperate pants now changed to more drawn out groans.

“Arjuna…?” she asked, half worried, half shocked, feeling him grip onto her leg around his waist, bringing the other up as well. 

He carried her over to his bed like this, stopping when he got there to command in a rather hard tone, “Let go.”

At first a little confused, but when she looked at him, into his eyes, she could see the shift in his mood. A shift she had seen before, though not in this context, but it was unmistakable. It was that face which he had tried so hard to hide from her in the beginning, that hidden visage he condemned as hateful, vile, and yet, she found she couldn’t dismiss it. She complied to his request, letting him go as he let her go, falling back onto the mattress. 

Before she could move, he reached down, catching her by the hip and turning her over onto her front, hoisting her hips up so that her backside stuck up in the air. “Stay like that.” He commanded, taking a quick moment to take off her shoes and socks as well as his own, throwing aside his outer coat, leaving him in his purple undershirt and his slacks. He gazed down at her like this, seeing her tremble slightly, not knowing what would happen next, and the thought of his control over her sent a rush through him as he smirked. However, before he could truly enjoy her, he clicked his tongue at that annoying uniform. The Mage’s Association outfit. There were too many layers for his purpose right now. He knelt on the bed behind her, making her look as the weight on the bed shifted and she felt his hips against hers, him giving a cool sneer as he leaned over her. Reaching over, he swiftly undid the button of her shorts, sliding a hand in past the layers to her bare skin, already feeling the heat between her legs and gave a little hum of approval as his gloved hand came to toy with her clit. She jolted, her hips inadvertently pushing back against him, stoking his growing arousal as his voice was smooth and dark, “Already so eager are we? Could it be that you like me like this?” 

“Arjuna!” she meant to protest, surprised by his tone and aggressive confidence, so unfamiliar to her, but then her words fell as she curiously watched him lean up, then gave a surprised gasp as he grabbed her shorts, pulling them down her thighs, tights, panties and all, to reveal her most sensitive place to his gaze. She let out a little sound, not sure what he would do as he brought a hand to run over her backside, over her thighs and between, brushing his gloved hand between those lips as he chuckled a little.

“You’re already this slick, Master… I didn’t think you would be this excited over being dominated so completely. Oohh, what a cute blush, but I’ll have to take care not to get these gloves dirty.” He said, using his teeth to take the glove off one hand, bringing it back to her wet, dripping heat, watching her twitch as he rubbed a single finger between the lips, loving as she jolted each time the finger rubbed against that bundle of nerves. “What impatience.” he teased, “Well then, how is this?” 

He slipped his middle finger into her, hearing her moan at the intrusion and letting out a grunt at the way her walls, hot and wet, pulsed around it. He wasted no time in moving that finger in and out, watching her hips buck against it, surprising her by adding the ring finger without warning, seeing her grip onto the sheets in front of her. He leaned over her, watching her face contort with pleasure as he pumped his fingers harshly within her, using his dexterous digits to reach with his thumb to press against her clit while he continued to pleasure her. He gave a sinister snicker as he turned her face to him, catching her in a dominating kiss, and by the time he let go, she was panting harshly and her eyes began to water. “Arjuna…” she cried out, “Arjuna please, it’s so good! Ahh~ More…more!”

He could feel the way her hips began to press back against his fingers, eager for release and relief. However, he was in control now, and he sped up his ministrations, pressing harder against that button as her eyes went wide and she stammered out, “A-Arjuna wait! If you press that hard, I’ll-!”

But the moment before she reached that end, he suddenly removed himself from her, watching her wither beneath him as her orgasm died away, leaving her a wet, trembling, whimpering mess, panting and moaning in her frustration and denial. “No...no Arjuna why? Please…please don’t stop!” she begged so sweetly as he felt his slacks tighten to the point of being uncomfortable. 

He couldn’t take another moment, unzipping his pants enough to allow his erection free, giving a little sound of relief. He noticed her about to turn to him and harshly pressed down on her shoulder, keeping her front against the mattress as he growled out, “I said to stay like that, remember?” He breathed a little harder in his frenzied excitement, moving his hand back up to place it on her lower back, keeping her steady. “You want more?” he asked, slightly smug, waiting for her submissive reply.

“Yes… yes, I want more, please, Arjuna!”

He laughed a little wildly, eagerly saying “Ah, it’s so nice to hear that from you, Master! Say it again, say my name as many times as you can! I want to hear it in that cute voice of yours. You want more? Well how about this then!” he punctuated the end of his sentence by lining himself up with her and pushing his cock in all the way to the hilt, groaning and shivering at the loud cry she gave, the way her body, hot and tight, fluttered around him. 

He didn’t stop to let her adjust, probably couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to. His hips moved on instinct now, his pants and groans harsh and loud as he bent slightly at the waist, hovering over her body, one hand holding onto her hips for balance, the other gripping onto the sheets next to her head. He pounded into her harshly, her cries and moans fueling his drive to go harder, faster, lowering his head to leave little nibbles along her neck. She keened as he bit into the joint where her neck and shoulder met. He couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t control the urges, he had to keep going, keep thrusting into her, keep making her make those sounds that drove him wild. Each time he heard her cry out his name, he felt a shiver run up his spine, his mind focused only on this moment, on that sweet release that was building up fast and hard. 

“Yes… yes that’s it Master, call to me, call my name! Only me! More, give me more! Hah! Hah!” 

He needed to go harder, it still wasn’t enough, he couldn’t get enough. He leaned back up grabbing her hips with both hands to still them, now driving in deep and hard, feeling the fire in him burning hotter and higher, unable to stop even if she asked at this point. He was single-mindedly focused on that sweet release, the sound of their hips colliding, her beautiful body clenching around him. 

Suddenly, he felt himself near the precipice, choking out a warning between harsh pants, “That’s it Master, Master! I’m-!.... Gaahh!!” 

In the next moment he felt himself spill over within her, his breaths heaving as his body stilled within her, nearly collapsing over her body as he leaned forward, his hands shaking as they tried to hold him up. 

His high ended, he panted, trying to recover his breath, his sanity. However, the moment it past, he suddenly felt a wave of remorse hit him. Hearing her light whines beneath him, he ran a hand over her back, then turned her face to look to him. Her eyes, though tired, were still filled with want and desire. He felt a sinking feeling, having finished without satisfying her. As a servant, it wouldn’t do. As Arjuna, he couldn’t justify allowing his raw instinct to get the better of him. He leaned down to kiss her, this one much softer than the previous. He pulled from her with a small groan, hearing the sound she made at the empty feeling. 

Gently, he turned her over onto her front, his heart melting slightly as he saw that despite his brutish behaviour, she still smiled at him. He couldn’t believe she was still willing to put up him, even at this point, when his darkest impulses had come out. He had to make it up to her somehow. He still felt he could go a round, and quickly de-materialized the rest of his clothing. In a more calming voice, he took the rest of her bottoms, still caught around her lower thighs, asking, “May I?”

She nodded, letting him slip the garments off her, leaving her bottom half bare. He came to kneel on the bed, gently moving her body to a more comfortable position as she laid beneath him, surprised that she even allowed him to touch her at this point. He paused, gazing at her, is eyes full of worry and guilt.   
“Master, I-“

But before he could say anything, she hushed him, urging him to lean over with a finger. As he did so, she locked her legs about him, making him stutter in surprise. She whispered rather sweetly but mischievously in his ear, “Please Arjuna…I want more.”

He flushed, remembering her earlier pleas, nodding to her, silently swearing to make good on that promise. Without a moment to waste, he slid back into her, much softer this time, her walls still slick from their last round. She shivered lightly, giving a sweet, long moan at the feeling of him inside her. He let her wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss as he began to thrust into her, this time more gentle and soft, her sounds less erratic and more like grateful coos and whimpers. She tangled her fingers in his dark wavy hair and tugged at it gently, making a shiver run down his spine. He shifted to grab her thighs and wrap them more firmly around his waist, allowing him to get even deeper, watching her head fall back at the feeling when her walls clenched as he hit that sweet spot.

“Arjuna…” his name from her lips was now more reverent, so sweet and longing, and he couldn’t resist bringing his head down for a long, passionate kiss, tasting her deeply. He moved one hand between their bodies, pressing his fingers against her clit in rhythmic fashion, watching her breath begin to hitch, her moans and cries getting loud once more. The whole time, she looked right at him, right into his eyes, and he felt that connection with her. She still trusted him, that was clear from her gaze, and he doubled his efforts, thrusting a bit faster, shuddering as her hands moved to grab onto the backs of his shoulders, digging her nails in. 

“Arjuna…Arjuna!” she cried out, feeling the pleasure in her abdomen, which had been neglected before, re-emerge with a vengeance. Her head fell back against the pillow in her euphoria.

“How does it feel?” he inquired, his voice soft despite the slight hitch in it.

“F-Feels…good, so good, Arjuna…hah, yes, just like that!” she instructed, feeling her release building quickly as his cock pressed against that spot within her, his fingers working wonders on her clit.

She let herself ride the feeling, her body becoming tighter and shaking until finally she tumbled over the edge, gripping her nails into his back as she broke over her end, crying out his name sweetly in a high-pitched voice, “Oh yes, Arjuna!!”

As she rode out her orgasm, he felt her walls clench around him unbelievably tightly, making him choke as he felt his release hit for the second time, gritting out between clenched teeth, “M-Master!!”

By the time they finished, they both panted, catching their breaths, sweat covering their bodies. She pulled him in for one last kiss, savouring the moment as they let go, looking to one another. They both shuddered as he pulled out of her gently. She reached up, brushing a hand along his cheek as he looked down to her, his expression turning serious again.

“I’ve hurt you.” He said.

She blinked, shaking her head, “What? No you haven’t Arjuna.”

“I have.” He restated bluntly, brushing a finger over one of the bite marks, watching as the touch made her hiss lightly. 

“It’s fine Arjuna, don’t worry about it.” She tried to reassure. “Come on, lay down with me for a while.”

He did as she asked, scooping her up into his arms as he laid with her against his chest, her getting comfortable with a soft hum as she settle against him. He was quiet as they lay there, one of her hands gently rubbing up and down his arm as if to comfort him from some unspoken pain. To try to alleviate his fears, she spoke gently. “I still trust you Arjuna. I still care for you. That won’t change. No matter what.”

However, had she seen his state of mind, perhaps she would have already known that loosing her trust wasn’t what bothered him in the first place, for it wasn’t her loss of that trust that he was worried about.

**********************************************************************

She didn’t know when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, it was with a start. She bound up, glancing about. This was Arjuna’s room. Right, but where was-?

She felt a dull ache in her neck, and as she went to touch it, felt the skin tender and slightly swollen. Then, everything came rushing back to her. She blushed a moment, but then remembered the last part, where his anxieties had gotten to him. When she looked beside her, however, she gave a small, sad frown. She was alone.


End file.
